


All These Things

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Some of the things Gerard loves about Frank.





	All These Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is short but here. Also, I've just started a Twitter (aside from my personal) so if you'd like to follow me, it's @BasemntVampire  
> <3

It was Frank's eyes, warm and sweet and pretty.

  
It was his mouth, which fit to Gerard's perfectly.

  
It was his fingers, long and lithe, clutching at Gerard's skin or tangled in his hair.

  
It was his voice, rising out of his throat in low moans, or rasping dirty things in Gerard's ear.

  
It was his nails, sickly pleasant as he clawed at Gerard's back.

  
It was his legs, wrapped tightly around Gerard's waist, like he never wanted to separate from his lover.

  
It was his teeth, leaving bruises on his lover's neck, marking Gerard as  _his_.

  
It was his arms, as they basked in the afterglow, holding Gerard close.

  
It was Frank's smile, hazy and content as he looked up at Gerard like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

  
It was all these thing and more that Gerard loved about Frank, and caused him to be utterly head-over-heels in love with him.


End file.
